Akatsuki: The village of Bijus
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: Akatsuki is actullay a village that helps the containers of the demons. What will happen when all 9 of the bijus are together in the village? What will Naruto decide to do?


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did I would be a millionaire at the age of 15**

Biju tailed beast

Jinchuriku Human sacrifice

**Akatsuki : Village of Bijus**

Akatsuki, an organization known as a group of S class missing nins, trying to capture all of the bijus. They're known as an evil organization who will try to capture all on the jinchuriku and then after a 3 day preparation of a jutsu, they'll extract the bijus from the container, harnessing the bijus' power. What if they're not what they say they are?

Akatsuki is actually a village. A village of mostly missing nins who ran from their country because their ideals were different. The strongest shinobis of the village are chosen to do a task. They are to capture all of the jinchuriku and bring them to the village. The village respects the jinchurikus because they were sacrificed to bring power to the village without having a say in it and that the hosts are usually treated horribly, which disgusts the missing nins.

This village's location is not known to anybody outside of the village. It's hidden in a genjutsu that one of the bijus created when the village befriended one of the jinchurikus, but the host couldn't join them yet, due to certain reasons.

The 9 bijus were released into the world in order to help fight in the Great Shinobi War. They were too hard to control, so the tailed beasts went out of control and started to rampage the great 5 shinobi villages. That is when they found out that the bijus were impossible to destroy.

Then they discovered that they can seal it into human beings. By making the person's power equal to that of the biju, most of the villages made a human sacrifice and sealed the beasts into them.

There were some villages that sealed bijus into a human just for the sake of saving their village because the bijus were too powerful. The greatest biju, kyuubi, is one of those bijus.

--------------------

It's been 4 years since the kyuubi attacked in the village of konoha.

Uzumaki Naruto was the victim of the whole village's hatred and anger. He has never been once treated nicely by anybody not including the hokage. Everybody kept a distance away from the boy and usually glared at him or ignored him.

The little blond boy feels like he's going to break any moment. He doesn't know why everybody's treating him like a plague. They don't beat him or anything, but the silence and hatred towards him is even worse.

He has seen ninjas train everyday in the training grounds and vowed to be better than anybody in the village so that they can be at awed by his powers.

He has seen that the ninjas are usually in a team of three. So does that mean he'll have friends when he becomes a ninja? Thinking that he might make more friends when he becomes a ninja gave him the motivation to do some self training. Things like running around, punching and kicking trees were his ideas of training, as he sees some ninjas do these tasks almost everyday.

He read in a book that he found that was in a garbage bag, that ninjas have to be stealthy. So he thought that maybe he should do some of that training. The first thing he thought was sneaking out of the village. He sees a lot of people guarding the gates of Konoha, so that means if he can sneak past them, then he'll be as stealthy as a ninja.

For the next past week, he had done some training to get him faster and stronger so that he can do his sneaking mission that he gave himself. He did a map of the gate and found some holes under the gates. He also wrote down the shifts of the guards, so that he'll know when to escape. There seems to be a 1 minute time where the guards leave their post as new guards come and take their place on one of the days. That would be the day he'll sneak. For a kid his age with no experience, he would be called a genius, but too bad people in the village were blinded by anger.

Naruto saw the guards leave their post and quickly ran for the hole, being as quite as possible. He got outside and decided to run farther as he was excited that he actually snuck out. He ran until he felt tired and fell on the ground with a huge grin on his face.

A few seconds after that, someone came behind him. He heard him coming, so he quickly got back up and looked at the person. The guy was one of the guards. "It's just you and me brat" said the guard.

"So are you here to bring me back?" Naruto asked as he was scared at what the guy might do to him.

"I'm here to do something better" the guard then pulled out a kunai "I'm going to be doing the village a favor by KILLING YOU!" he yelled as he threw the weapons right at the boy's leg.

Naruto couldn't move. He was scared that he was about to die and wished that he never snuck out. He was waiting for the final blow, but noticed that nothing happened. The guard was also too quiet for someone who was about to kill him. He looked up and saw someone with a big cloak covered with red clouds with a kunai inside the guard's throat.

"Naruto-kun" said the savior, "my name is Uchiha Itachi, and do you want to live a better life?"

Naruto was surprised. This man who saved his life just offered him a chance to live a life better than in the village. This man he never met before was treating him so nice. Naruto of course accepted."Ye-Yeah"

Itachi smiled and picked up the boy. He removed the kunai from the boy which caused him to scream in pain but then Itachi quickly performed a midecal jutsu but found it unnecessary as the wound was already healed. _So this is the power of Kyuubi's jinchuriku, fascinating._

"So… let's head out to the new village you'll be staying at!" Itachi said in a very cheerful way.

It was a 2 day journey where Itachi was carrying Naruto as he ran at his top speed. They were in the middle of a forest that seemed to go on forever. Itachi did a very long set of seals that lasted 3 mins. Naruto was just staring at how fast Itachi was performing all those seals. Suddenly Itachi put his palm in front of Naruto's forehead and yelled "KAI". Soon the forest disappeared and what appeared in front of him was a huge gate that was 10 times larger than Konoha's. "Now you are no longer affected by this genjtusu, Naruto" said Itachi. They then both entered the gate. If someone was watching them and was affected by the genjutsu, it'll look like they vanished in thin air.

TBC….

Wow, I think I should really stick to one story,, but oh well… here's another one.


End file.
